This invention relates to centrifugal pumps, and more particularly it is concerned with a centrifugal pump of the type which is capable of rotating in a normal direction while enabling a fluid to flow in the normal direction and rotating in a reverse direction while enabling the fluid to flow in the reverse direction.
Generally, when a centrifugal pump is let to rotate in the reverse direction, the fluid handled flows in the normal direction and the performance of the pump is greatly reduced. Thus, in centrifugal pumps of the prior art, no flow of fluid takes place in the reverse direction when the pump is rotating in the reverse direction.